


Thirty Seconds.

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Light BDSM, Lucifer - Freeform, Master/Slave, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, cas, castiel - Freeform, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: When Lucifer takes a liking to you, your career as a crossroads demon is over. Now, you spend the better half of your time chained up as his personal sex slave.





	Thirty Seconds.

You waited patiently in what used to be Crowley’s hideout. Now, with the devil back in charge, things were… different.

Once a crossroads demon, you now spent the better portion of your days being Lucifer’s personal sex slave. He had always said that there was something about the look in your eyes, like you were hungry for him.

Despite being a sex slave, you weren’t  _always_  chained up. When you were good, you could go out and do what you wanted. And you were good alright. Especially when you were afforded with some of the best rewards you could imagine.

Typically, waiting patiently was what you did. There was a room that Lucifer had set up specifically for you, and this was where you would be when you were chained up. Some might say that sitting around chained up all day was cruel; they might ask why anyone would willingly do it. But they had never felt what the devil could do with his cock.

The door opened, and you saw him standing there, looking at you. He didn’t say a word. Lucifer only glanced around, looking at the blank walls and the rough floor. Castiel fit him nicely as a vessel.

“You know, maybe we should spice the place up a bit,” Lucifer said, “It could use a little decor, don’t you think?”

“If that’s what you wish, Master,” you agreed pliantly.

“Yeah, it’s just that I’d like something to look at once in awhile while I’m fucking you.” He smirked. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re hot and all, but you don’t always deserve eye contact. You’re just a slave after all.”

As a demon, it was strange that you loved to be degraded so much. You bit your bottom lip into your mouth and kept your eyes trained on Lucifer’s chest - it wasn’t time for eye contact. As he said, you were just a slave to him.

Lucifer approached you, and with a wave of his hand, your clothes were gone. You sat ready and waiting for him, on your knees while your eyes drifted down to his hard cock, which was pressing tightly against the confines of his pants.

Absentmindedly licking your lips, he reached down with those goddamn beautiful, strong, sinuous hands of his to unbuckle his belt. You waited patiently for his cock to spring free as you watched him.

And spring free it did. Lucifer moved his hips slightly after undoing his pants, causing the tip land on your bottom lip, the bead of precum that had already formed at his slit wetting your lips. He rubbed his cock on your face, as if he were in some way marking his territory. He was teasing you; he wanted you to be hungry for him.

“Wanna taste, don’t you?” Lucifer taunted as you watched him twitch when the underside of the head rubbed along your wet bottom lip.

Nodding, you looked up at him. The shackles on your wrists clinked slightly as you instinctively went to wrap your hand around him.

“There’s a reason your wrists are bound little one,” he reminded you, slapping your hands away. “You don’t need to use your hands.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, Master,” you answered just before opening your mouth nice and wide for his throbbing cock.

You allowed the tip to tickle your bottom lip before you wrapped your lips around him and took him all the way. Lucifer sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when he hit the back of your throat.

To prove him right, that you didn’t need your hands, your tongue swiped up and down along the underside of his shaft, tasting him as you kept him in place by simultaneously sucking. The lack of a gag reflex was working entirely in your favor, and as your spit began to overflow from your mouth, it dripped from your lips and landed on one of your breasts.  

You graciously accepted his hand threading into your hair and tightening as you looked up and made eye contact with him.

He pulled back and you moaned as you continued to use your tongue until you were back at the tip, now teasing his slit with it. His salty precum leaked out, encouraging you to take him back into your mouth. This time you bobbed your head, still sucking the entire time. Your cheeks grew sore from hollowing out and your lips were swelling as Lucifer began controlling the speed. Now you weren’t bobbing your head so much as he was viciously fucking into your face.

All you wanted to do right now was reach between your legs and massage your throbbing clit. You needed to come, but you knew you hadn’t earned it yet.

Looking up, you couldn’t help but smile. You were being so good for him, doing just as you’d been instructed.

And fuck, Castiel had a nice face. It suited Lucifer well. Castiel had a nice cock too, and you were grateful that he was allowing Lucifer to use him as a vessel.

His cock twitched just slightly, and hardened even more if that was possible, cuing you to pull back, knowing that he would come soon if you didn’t let up.

“Good,” he praised you, “you always know just when to stop.”

Lucifer reached down, stroking your face with his thumb as you licked your now swollen, red, and throbbing lips. “You’ve trained me well,” you said with a naughty little smirk on your face, anticipating what he was going to do to you next.

“You’ve trained me well…” Lucifer repeated, trailing off and holding a finger up to his ear, indicating that you’d forgotten to say something. 

“You’ve trained me well,  _Master_.”

“Mmm, has such a nice ring to it,” he said as he reached down and pulled you up.

Just as you’d expected, you could feel the blood trickling down your knees from kneeling on the gritty concrete floor. Lucifer looked down, scanning your naked form and trailed his hand down your body. His fingers traced along your breasts, and, as always, he made sure to stop at your nipple to give it a good pinch, making you tremble, and struggle to stay in place.

Lucifer already had your pussy throbbing, and this was doing nothing to ease your need for something. You’d been so quiet for him, so good, but you weren’t sure you could keep it up much longer.

He wasted no time taking his other hand and using two fingers to touch just the outer lips of your soaking pussy. Your knees buckled slightly and you bit back a moan as he switched from pinching your nipple to circling it with his thumb, pressing it into your flesh.

You were unable to control the way that your head began to fall back as he dipped his fingers into your folds. Lucifer stayed quiet, but you knew he was watching you. With the help of his grace, he guided you back to the cold wall, allowing you to lift your legs and wrap them around his waist. His hard cock rested against the innermost part of one of your thighs, the loose belt buckle scratching at the other.

The long, heavy shackles on your ankles fell to the floor. The cool air soothed the sore skin as Lucifer stroked your clit slowly with only the lightest pressure.

You were already practically screaming. Your moans were loud and your sex was throbbing in a way it only ever did for him. The fingers Lucifer had been using to tease your nipple were now pressing at your lips as he instructed you to suck.

You immediately did as he said, there was no way you would let your master down now. Not when you were so close to earning an orgasm. You opened your eyes to look at him as you sucked, noting the smirk on his face.

“Get ‘em nice and wet, pet,” he growled.

After he pulled his fingers from your mouth, he reached down with his hand, tracing his fingers along the apex of your thigh and then all the way back to your ass. Squirming again, you moaned as he applied a bit more pressure to your clit.

You couldn’t contain it as you cried out when he circled your ass with his finger whilst gently pressing into your tight hole. As his wet finger pushed into you slowly, stretching you, he began pumping in and out, increasing the amount of pleasure you were feeling and releasing a small amount of the built up pressure. Though it still wasn’t quite enough, you refrained from saying anything, just panting through wet and swollen lips.

“So needy,” Lucifer commented offhandedly, “Be careful, don’t come yet.”

Just after he spoke, he began circling your pulsing clit and your back arched, forcing him to step a bit closer. His cock was now resting just below his fingers. If you could move just a little bit, you might be able to get him to slip into your needy pussy.

“ _P-please_ , Master,” you whined, “I need your cock.”

“Why’s that now?” he asked, prompting you to answer him by letting the tip of his cock brush against your entrance– his finger still in your ass, curling slightly while he went back to just barely stroking your clit.

“Because I’m a little slut,” you breathed.

His smirk grew into a grin and you could feel him using his grace to slide you down the wall a bit, positioning you as if you were sitting on a table. He pulled both of his hands away from your body as he started to work on teasing you only with his cock.

Lucifer gripped himself tightly, running the tip up and down your pussy, over your clit, down to your entrance, back to your ass, and then back up again. You shook with every touch, your entrance dripping, your clit still throbbing. You could hear your heart beating loudly in your ears as your entire being strained to have that thick cock of his inside you.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, he leaned in, his lips now tickling your ear as he whispered, “Now  _beg_ , slut.”

“Please,” you cried breathlessly.

“Please what?” Lucifer said in a mocking tone as he pressed the tip of his cock into your entrance.

“Please fuck me, Master,” you cried even louder.

“Call me by my name,” he growled, pushing into you even further, very, very slowly.

“ _Lucifer_  please, please fuck me,” you moaned, “I want your cock so bad, please. I’ll do anything.”

He let out a groan unlike any other you’d heard before as he forced himself the rest of the way into you in one smooth, fast motion, stretching your tight pussy and causing you to squirm and moan with every inch.

It wasn’t his harsh and unforgiving pace as he used you for his own pleasure, or his thick girth, or how he brushed against the innermost parts of your flesh so perfectly that made you scream. No, it was the fact that the devil himself was fucking you, a demon, that made it as sinful as can be.

Lucifer dug the tips of his fingers into your hips and pulled you onto his cock hard with each of his thrusts. The tip of his cock would brush against your cervix and then over your g-spot, over and over.

The back of your head rubbed against the wall roughly, and you could feel strands of hair snapping and pulling away as you dared to reach down and touch your clit. Your body was just begging for that release.

“ _Master, please_ ,” you whimpered.

“You have thirty seconds,” he growled.

You wasted no time. If Lucifer said you had thirty seconds, you had thirty seconds. You were already so close, you didn’t need much and you knew it. He knew it. You began gently flicking your sensitive bud with your middle finger, sending more pleasure pulsing through your body.

“Twenty seconds,” Lucifer chimed in, and you applied more pressure. You could get there.

Your thighs began to shake and your toes curled as you wrapped your legs around his waist even tighter, pushing him into you deeper and encouraging him even further. You began to rub harsh circles on your clit with two fingers and your breath hitched as you felt the pressure begin to release.

“Ten seconds,” he reminded you, and moved one of your hands away with a small slap as he took over rubbing your clit for you.

You were counting now, it was all you could do. Your body was preoccupied with pleasure, your vision was going black. When you opened your eyes to look at Lucifer, he smirked at you as your eyes flashed to black.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Just before he pulled his hand away, your body stilled as your orgasm took over. You felt Lucifer send a wave of his tingling, flaming grace over your throbbing pussy, applying pressure in all the right places to keep your orgasm intense.

You screamed and let the shackles around your wrists pull your arms down as there was no way you could hold them up.

Finally, when you came down, Lucifer’s release was already happening. His cock was twitching and he moaned as his hot cum spilled into you and coated your walls which still clenched around him.

The look on his face as he came… that was why you loved being his slave so much. His face contorted with pleasure was hotter than anything you could imagine. And just for you, his eyes shined red and bright as he reminded you just how lucky you were to be taking Satan himself.

Once he was done, he pulled out of you and let you fall gently to the floor, where you landed on your ass. He stood there in front of you, looking down on you as you looked up at him. Your wrists once again heavy, but he didn’t put the shackles back on your ankles.

Your legs were still spread wide as you sat there, used and spent like a sex toy that just bit the dust. Lucifer’s spendings leaked from your entrance and you looked up to see him fixing his pants before offering you a wink.

  
“I’ll be back later,” he said as he turned to leave the room, half laughing as he continued, “don’t go anywhere.”

As he opened the door to leave, he turned back and nodded in your direction. When you looked down at your body, your clothes were back, and you leaned your head back against the wall and smiled.

You couldn’t wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> -Feedback is encouraged! It's what keeps me going <3


End file.
